


What Counts (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [49]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Birthday, Gift Giving, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Happy birthday, Batik! May your days be many and your troubles be few. YES I want <a href="http://batik96.tumblr.com/post/66459643107/a-birthday-221b">chocolate cake</a>!</i>
</p></blockquote>





	What Counts (a 221B)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batik/gifts).



After the insect faeces tea incident, Sherlock and I reached an agreement on gift-giving.

Agreement, ha. It’s a truce. He’ll stop searching out ridiculously expensive teas I'm too naff to appreciate, and I’ll quit guessing which perverse murderabilia might pique his interest. (Though I’ll quite miss the insincere gratitude. “ _Boring. Unoriginal as a weapon and it’s been sterilised. Oh. I mean, thank you, John, it’s lovely.”_ )

If there’s no case on, we now celebrate birthdays and Christmases with a nice meal or a short holiday in a village of criminal interest. Valentine’s Day we skip altogether, except for the occasional salty poem.

We were only ever trying to give ideas anyway:

_I love you._

_I still love you._

_You are rare and precious._

_You should know._

Now we just exchange the ideas and avoid the clutter. And I’ll never again have to explain to Mrs Hudson why the rent will be a touch late but would you care for a nice hot cup of jesus-god-sorry-don’t-spill-that Da Hong Pao?

We're beginning to extend this truce to friends and relatives. No more trendy t-shirts from Greg, thank God, and Mycroft practically twirled his brolly when we absolved him of Christmas gifts.

So, to our friends who are celebrating today: We didn't get you anything; you’re welcome. But we're thinking of you. Happy birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> _Happy birthday, Batik! May your days be many and your troubles be few. YES I want[chocolate cake](http://batik96.tumblr.com/post/66459643107/a-birthday-221b)!_


End file.
